


Reserve-San

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Caring for the Sick, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Illness, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Passing Out, Rain, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: There's an unconscious Reserve Course student, laying in the rain. . .won't someone take care of him. . ?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Reserve-San

Komaeda stares down at the unconscious body on the floor. A male, he assumes, who's been passed out here in the rain for a few minutes already, but being ignored by everyone around him. 

He notes his uniform. A student of Hope's peak but, he wrinkles his nose, of the reserve course. Just another greedy leech, a substitute student whose probably brought this on himself. Komaeda wants nothing to do with the likes of him but he can't in good conscious just leave him here alone.

He glances around once more to see if there's anyone who can help him but no one pays them any mind. Everyone is hurrying home to get out of rain.

Nagito sighs. "I guess I'm the only one who will help you, Reserve course-san," He grumbles, "I don't know anything about you so I'll just take you back to my home. Please don't be scared." 

He then kneels down, carefully fitting him arms around the brunet boy, one under his neck and the other under his knees, hoisting him into the air. Where he gets the strength to lift him he doesn't know. 

He lets out another sigh before traversing back to his mansion as fast as he could.

-

Hajime wakes up in a strange room, body feeling incredibly heavy. He wanted to get up and investigate immediately but his muscles felt too weak to be moved. He's in some sort of bedroom with lovely flowered wallpaper. There's a couple of book cases against the wall and a large curtain with the crimson curtains half-shut. Outside the rain continues to fall.

Hinata's been wrapped in several warm cozy blankets and laid down on a very soft bed. A cool cloth has been laid on his head to help with his body temperature and his jacket, shoes, and socks were missing. In that instant he felt grateful that his (captor? savior?) hadn't touched the rest of his clothes-probably because they didn't get too wet.

"It's best you don't try to get up yet, Reserve-san. You're pretty sick."

Hajime's eyes immediately fly over to the door, where a pale fluffy-haired boy leans. He's wearing a green sweater and dark jeans and is regarding him with cold eyes.

"Reserve-san?" Is all the brunet manages to croak out, getting an eyeroll in response. 

"Save your strength, will you? I'd rather not have to take you to the hospital as well." His savior huffs. 

Hajime raises an eyebrow. "Where am I?" He demands. 

Nagito frowns, stepping closer to him. "Oh dear, do they not teach the Reserve Course how to infer? You're in my home. I saved your unconscious form from the rain. I'm currently treating your illness. Any other dumb questions?" 

Hajime glares up at him, snuggling further under the covers. "You really don't like the Reserve Course, do you, uh. . ."

"Komaeda Nagito. And that's my business." 

". . .Oh. Well, I'm Hinata Hajime. Thank you for taking me in."

Komaeda grunts, folding his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well, I couldn't just leave you there. Now are you hungry? I can make you soup." He huffs. 

"No thanks, I really should get going now, Komaeda-san. . .I've imposed long enough." Hajime yawns. 

"True, but I'm not letting you go anywhere in that condition. Your illness could get worst and you need your rest," Nagito scolds. 

The brunet rolls his eyes. "Ugh, whatever. I guess I'll just call my family and let them know what happened. . ," He pauses, patting himself down before frowning, "hey, my phone is gone!"

Nagito digs into his pocket and pulls something out. "You mean this?" He asks innocently.

Hajime's gaze falls on the cellular device in his hand and he gasps. "Hey, give me back my phone!" He demands. 

Komaeda giggles, amused, before tossing it to the Reserve-Course boy. "Alright, here you are, without a fight too. I'm going to get you a change of clothes and put some soup on. You just get some rest, my beloved Reserve-san."

He smiles slightly before departing from the room, shutting the door behind him. Hajime sends a quick text to him parents before flopping back onto his pillow exhausted.

-

"Breakfast time, Reserve-san! Open wide!~" Komaeda sings, moving the spoon towards Hajime in an 'airplane' motion. Hajime rolls his eyes, glaring at his lap.

"I can feed myself, you know." He grumbles.

Komaeda fakes a pout. "I can't feed my beloved pet Reserve Course student?" He whines. 

Hajime frowns at him. "Reserve Course pet?!" He repeats incredulously. Komaeda merely giggles in response.

"Shut up and eat, Reserve-san~"

-

"Can I go home yet?" Hajime whines as Nagito enters his room with a fresh fluffy blanket. Nagito drapes it over the brunet's shoulders with a fond smile.

"Hmm. . .well, you seem to be on the mend. Let me just see. . ."

Komaeda then leans over and presses his lips against Hinata's forehead. Hinata releases a squeak, cheeks going pink. Nagito chuckles at his response.

"I was just checking your temperature. You seem to be improving rapidly," He decides, "I'll let you go tomorrow but I want you to stay home all day tomorrow as well, preferably in bed. It'll be a Sunday so you won't miss your Reserve-Course work." 

Hajime rolls his eyes. "You can just say 'work' you know. And, uh, thanks for taking care of me. I don't know how I'll make it up to you." He mumbles.

Komaeda sighs. "That won't be necessary. I didn't do this for repayment." 

"Will I at least see you again?" 

Komaeda's eyes twinkle. "Oh, my beloved Reserve-Course pet doesn't wish to part ways with me?"

"No, I-. . .Just-. . .Nevermind, forget I said anything." Hinata mutters. 

Nagito laughs. "I'm sure I'll find you again, Reserve-san, don't you worry."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Alright, Reserve."

"Seriously, stop calling me that!"

"I don't believe I've been calling you "that" Reserve-san."

"No, not that!"

"I don't understand what you mean, Reserve-san." Komaeda responds innocently. 

"I hate you." Hajime grumbles.

Nagito smiles. "Aha, I love you too, Reserve-san."

"Huh?!"


End file.
